FATE
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Naruto kecil tidak tau kenapa dirinya dan Sasuke itu berbeda, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. NARUSASU. Omegaverse!


Diantara spesies manusia, tidak hanya ada laki-laki dan perempuan. Akan tetapi, disana juga ada tiga kategori spesial, yaitu;

 **\- Beta** (β); tipe yang paling umum. Jika Beta menikah dengan Beta maka anak yang dilahirkan akan normal dan bisa hidup dengan normal. Beta memiliki populasi terbanyak diseluruh dunia, namun derajat mereka dibawah Alpha.

 **\- Alpha** (α); tipe ini adalah kelas penguasa dan langka. Kelasnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan Beta.

 **\- Omega** (Ω); laki-laki maupun perempuan dari kelas ini keduanya dapat mengandung dan memiliki periode _heat_ yang mirip dengan prilaku hewan, kelas ini dikenal sebagai 'tempat berkembang biak' dan memiliki status sosial yang terendah dari tiga kategori.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

 _Warning! Rate-M untuk bahasa yang dewasa dan harap hati-hati pada alurnya yang cepat._

* * *

 **F A T E**

Aku dan Sasuke, kami adalah saudara. Aku sangat menyukainya karena dia tampan. Dia juga sangat menyukaiku karena dia pernah bilang begitu dan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Kami adalah anak-anak yang tumbuh dengan sehat, usia kami sama, walaupun kami terlihat berbeda setahuku setelah aku belajar mengingat kami telah menjadi saudara, itulah yang ditekankan Kaasan padaku.

Tapi, setelah beranjak remaja, aku jadi berpikir bahwa kami sangatlah berbeda...

"Kaasaaaan!? Apa yang Kaasan lakukan!?"

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dikepala kedua orangtuaku, setelah sampai dirumah usai pulang sekolah aku mendapati Kaasan mengikat Sasuke dikamarnya. Dia meronta-meronta meminta pertolonganku. Aku menangis dan memohon pada Kaasan untuk melepaskannya, tapi Kaasan sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku, padahal aku hanya ingin bermain bersama Sasuke seperti biasa.

Sejak hari itu, setiap bulan hampir ditanggal yang sama kejadian itu selalu terulang. Kaasan terus-terusan mengikat Sasuke selama seminggu penuh. Karena sudah terlalu sering, aku jadi mengabaikannya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa dongkol dihati. Kenapa Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu? Apakah dia bukan manusia? Apakah orangtuaku sudah gila!?

Kini usiaku telah menginjak 17 tahun, meski tak banyak yang berubah, aku sedikit bisa berpikir dan mencari-cari alasan yang kuat mengapa orangtuaku memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu. Mungkin ini untuk kebaikanku sendiri...

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mana ada orangtua yang ingin kehidupan anaknya menjadi buruk. Semua orangtua pasti menginginkan anaknya memiliki masa depan yang cemerlang. Seperti orangtuaku yang memiliki harapan besar padaku, anak kandungnya, maupun pada Sasuke juga, anak angkatnya.

Dan satu gigitan daging ayam besar kumasukan kemulutku, masakan Kaasan selalu enak walau ada satu anggota keluarga yang terikat didalam kamarnya.

"Naruto, fokuslah pada kuliahmu nanti, Sasuke biar Kaasan yang urus."

Aku melirik pintu kamar Sasuke yang terkunci, kebetulan lorongnya berbatasan dengan dapur sehingga kami bisa melihat pintunya saat sedang makan.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi... apakah Sasuke akan masuk ke Universitas yang sama denganku?"

Aku berharap jika jawaban Kaasan iya, tapi melihat mimik wajahnya yang bertolak belakang rasanya mustahil. Ia menjawab tentu saja tidak dan aku juga tahu alasannya, begitu. Mendengar jawaban Kaasan yang berterus terang jujur saja aku merasa sangat kecewa.

Aku dan Sasuke sejak kecil tumbuh bersama, melakukan segala hal bersama, tertawa bersama, hampir setiap waktu kami habiskan bersama-sama. Tapi entah kenapa setelah beranjak dewasa semuanya jadi berubah, seperti ada dinding penghalang besar antara aku dan Sasuke. Kami seperti berada didunia yang berbeda walaupun nyatanya kami berada ditempat yang sama.

Pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Universitas manapun. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah empat tahun berlalu, setelah kedua orangtuaku meninggal dan rumah itu hanya ditempati Sasuke seorang.

"Kau dirumah, Naruto?" ia beranjak dari dapur dan menyambutku diruang tamu, memakai apron berenda dan satu spatula ditangan kanannya. Kelihatannya tadi ia sedang memasak lalu bergegas mengecek ruang tamu ketika aku membuat kehaduhan dengan kedatanganku ini.

Kulepaskan sepatuku dan menaruhnya rapi pada rak sepatu. "Ya. Setalah wisuda ternyata aku diterima disebuah perusahaan besar dikota, aku rasa aku tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Aku kesini hanya karena rindu dengan Okaasan dan Otousan, sekaligus untuk menjengukmu."

Aku tersenyum, tapi Sasuke terlihat agak kecewa. Bukan agak kecewa sih, hanya saja ia tidak mengubah mimik wajahnya yang kutafsirkan sebagai rasa kekecewaan.

Setalah selesai menyantap makanan lezat buatan Sasuke, ia membawaku pada nisan kedua orangtuaku yang berada dibelakang pekarangan rumah. Disanalah berdiri dua nisan kokoh yang amat terawat, tetap bersih walau sudah beberapa tahun berlalu.

"Aku membersihkannya setiap hari, tidak ada lagi yang kulakukan disini selain menjaga tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka."

Aku tidak akan mengejeknya pengangguran tapi itu memang benar, seharusnya ia lebih baik melanjutkan sekolahnya dan ikut tinggal bersamaku dikota. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide dikepalaku seperti itu.

"Ah, Sasuke, ikutlah bersamaku, kita akan tinggal dikota, bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi, seperti kecil dulu, iya 'kan?" senyumku melebar berharap ia tertarik dengan tawaranku.

Sasuke menatapku sedikit lama, ia menyelam kedalam mataku, aku tau ia menyadari ketulusanku atas apa yang aku katakan. Seharusnya mengajaknya jadi lebih mudah karena kini Kaasan telah tiada. Tapi saat itu ia membuang wajahnya. "Aku rasa itu mustahil, Naruto." Ia mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku agak jengkel.

"M-mustahil? Kenapa!?" aku meraih kedua bahunya, meremasnya kencang. Kaasan dan Tousan sudah tidak ada lagi, tentu ia akan sendirian dirumah yang tua ini, lalu apa lagi yang ia harapkan? "Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya ingin merawat makam kedua orangtuaku yang berjasa karena telah membesarkanmu, begitu?"

"Tentu saja bukan begitu, Naruto."

Sulit untuk dipercaya, aku masih tidak mengerti itu. "Lalu apa!?"

"Itu karena—" Sasuke mengatup mulutnya tiba-tiba dan aku terus menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Karena apa!?"

Sasuke menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, apakah mengatakannya begitu sulit? "Karena aku Omega!" akhirnya ia mengungkapkannya lalu menatapku iba, "...dan kau Alpha."

"..."

"Status kita berbeda, Naruto."

Kami lahir dari pasangan Beta disebuah pedesaan yang damai, Beta adalah status dari populasi manusia kebanyakan yang tinggal didunia, sementara Alpha dan Omega adalah golongan minoritas.

Dari ketiga status, Alpha digolongkan sebagai status yang paling menguntungkan, orang-orang elit yang berkuasa berasal dari golongan ini. Karena status Alpha-ku, akupun berhasil meraih cita-citaku dengan mudah dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Sementara untuk golongan Omega, mereka lebih sering mendapat deskriminasi, masyarakat begitu kejam memperlakukan para Omega, tidak ada hak asasi yang tegas untuk mereka, terlebih karena adanya siklus ' _heat_ ' yang terus terjadi setiap bulan selama satu minggu yang mereka bilang sebagai sumber dari kekacauan.

Hampir sebulan aku berada disini, akhirnya aku menemui masa itu lagi.

"Sasuke, kau didalam?" aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri Sasuke, terlihat dari sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berlari kekamar dan mengurung dirinya.

Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Bau manis...

Aku merasakan bau manis akhir-akhir ini. Dari dulu sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran dengan bau manis apa ini, tapi karena Kaasan selalu menegurku aku hanya menyembunyikannya rasa penasaranku ini.

"Sasuke..." tapi akhirnya aku mengerti, bau manis ini berasal dari Sasuke. "Kubuka, ya?"

Daun pintu itu berdecit pelan, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah Sasuke yang bergelung diatas ranjang dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Naruto?" ia membelalakan mata, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya hanya untuk mengusirku. "Pergi, Naruto!" Kondisinya sangat kurang baik, seluruh wajahnya memerah, peluh metetes deras dari ubun-ubun dan nafasnya yang memburu, ia memegangi perutnya seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan.

"Sasuke, apa kau demam?" aku berusaha mendekatinya, walaupun tengah diusir aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya sendirian dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Naruto, pergi dari sini sekarang juga jika kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri." Ia mencoba mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya, "dan jangan lihat aku..." tapi sepertinya ia tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. "ja-jangan lihat..."

Ia memohon, aku hanya tertegun melihatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh perlahan dikakiku. Sasuke menggeliat disana, terengah-engah dan menggerayangi dirinya sendiri. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, beginikah jika Omega dalam keadaan ' _heat_ '?

Tapi bau ini benar-benar memabukkan, aku seperti tidak bisa menahan gejolak diperutku, lalu air liurku... kenapa menetes? Aku baru menyadari itu setelah pengelus sudut bibirku sendiri.

Secara garis besar aku tau apa itu _heat_ dan aku tau satu cara untuk mengatasinya, yaitu dengan sperma dari seorang Alpha. Sperma bersifat penghambat untuk menghentikan dan mengontrol _heat_. Jika teoriku benar, seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke dari situasi ini.

"Sasuke..." aku berjongkok untuk meraih wajahnya, "bolehkah aku... membantumu?"

"...N-Naruto?"

Status kita memang berbeda, tapi Alpha dan Omega dapat bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan. Inilah yang dinamakan takdir. Bukan begitu?

 **The End.**

* * *

Omegaverse pertamaku :), semoga ini tidak mengecewakan. Walaupun drabble jangan lupa review ya minna XD


End file.
